


The Blanket Monster

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	1. Chapter 1

It was evening in the Malfoy house of three, it was only Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, Draco Malfoy and their son, Scorpius Malfoy, age four.

It was dinner time you see, there were no house elves, only rule that Draco allowed when he proposed to his girlfriend, now wife.

Well, there was one house elves. His name is Winky, Scorpius named him at the age of three when they got the elf, the name Winky came when Scorpius was staring at the strange creature before him, he too was staring at his new young master.

You see, this elf, blinked too much and too often, Scorpius didn't know whats the different between blinking and winking. And of course this house elf cant take the name Blinky, it sounds too much like his soft sleeping blanket Blakey.

Now, Hermione Malfoy, stands in their kitchen, getting all the food ready to put in the table, sometimes she likes to levitate the foods from time to time because there was just too many to carry but mostly she likes to do this the muggle way, no wands and no magic.

She turns around to face her husband of five years and asks, "Draco can you get Scorp down for dinner, after you're done with the plates?"

He nodded and she turned her back to him.

"Make sure he washed his hands before coming to the table." She called out.

Draco walked away from the kitchen, past the living room and into the second door on the left. He wondered what his son is doing in there, since he was never as quiet as this.

"Scorp?" He asked.

No response was answered by his question.

"Scorpius?" He pushed the door back to touch the wall, but not to slam against it.

"Honey! Is he in his room?" He called out from the hall.

"He should be. That's where he is most of the time."

"He's not here!"

"He's probably doing something. He's your son remember!"

"He's your son too." He mumbled.

"Scorp? It's dinner time." He looked around the room.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He called out for the third time.

Nothing.

"Scorpius Alexander Malfoy." He tried calling out again.

Draco in his 29 years never had Teddy do something like this the time he visited when he was young. He sat down on the single bed covered with dinosaurs plushies and figurines that looks like the mini golden trio and a stitched up doll that looks like him.

Draco then wondered if his son was under the bed. He got up and kneeled to the ground, using his hands to hold himself up as he looked under the bed.

His son wasn't there.

Draco frowned as he thought of places Scorpius would hide in.

Their child was only quiet when he reads a book or plays with his figurines. The only time he's loud is when he watches the telly, always asking his mommy or Daddy questions about both of their world.

As he got worried, he didn't hear the small footstep coming up at him, until he was startled by a small body jumping up to his back.

"Rawr."

"Scorp!" He called out, surprised by the small voice coming at him.

"Rawr!" Scorpius grabbed the blanket from around him and covered it over his daddy's head.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You have been attacked by the bwanket monster." he giggled out.

"Blanket monster?"

"Yeah! Uncle Hawy said that you don't like monsters and escpeciawy blanket ones."

There were from time to time where Scorpius's words that doesn't make sense. Where there are W's in his words where it's adorable, but Hermione and Draco are working on their son's speech. Draco thinks it was probably the time when George's son, Freddy couldn't talk properly and Scorpius picked it up.

His wife says their son will lose the speech and talk normally but now he thinks his son is utterly adorable, he would never say that to Hermione, of course.

"It is a powerful monster that stews cuddles and is doomed forever!" He called out, sitting in his Daddy's lap as he looked up to his identical grey eyes.

Draco let out a laugh and cuddled his son to his chest.   
"Did Uncle Harry really make up that story?"

"It's not made up! It's real." He stated while sticking his bottom lip out.

Draco Malfoy knew nothing of such importance as 'Blanket monsters' or one that steals cuddles.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized. "So then you stole my cuddles?"

"Yeah! You give out the best cuddles, Daddy. Now I have them and I will be good at cuddling."

He kissed his sons head and smiled slightly. "That's horrible buddy. How am I going to hug Mummy now?"

"I can hug Mummy! I'll give her the warmest hug ever." He spread out his arms in front of him. "Daddy!"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can we go down for dinner?"

"Is my monster hungry now, is he?"

"Mummy says she's gonna make my favourite tonight."

"Your favourite? That's my favourite too bud."

Scorpius only replied to a small fit of giggles.

"Let's go down before your Mummy finishes them all." Draco said as he carried Scorpius down the hall and into the dining room.

"Wait!" The smaller Malfoy exclaimed.

"Did you forget something?" Stopping in the front of the bathroom.

"We have to wash our hands!"

"Ah, you're right. Your Mummy will get upset if we both don't clean ourselves up." He says as he pushed the door to the bathroom open.

After they're both done, the two went and sit down on the dining table.

"Well, you guys took forever. I nearly ate them all." She joked, mentioning the food.

"You'll save me my favourites right? You can't eat them all!" Shouted Scorpius.

"Scorp, what did we say about using inside voices?"

Scorpius quietened down as he saw his Daddy scooped up his favourites into his plate and Scorpius happily picked up his spoon and ate his dinner.

"Now, what took you both so long?" Hermione questioned.

"We played the Blanket Monster!"

"Blanket Monster? You mean the one that steals cuddles?" she asks her son.

"You know it too Mummy?" Scorp questioned.

"Well, yes. Your grandpa Granger always plays that game with me."

"So why doesn't Daddy know it?"

"He probably didn't grow up with the blanket monster."

"Then what did he grow up with?" he questions while both of his parents looked at one another.

"Magic." "Love." his parents simultaneously said.

"Er. Your Daddy grew up with the love of magic." Hermione explained.

"You mean Hogwash?" Scorp asked excitedly.

Hermione and Draco smiled at their son as he talked excitedly about how when he turns eleven he would be able to go to Hogswarts together with Albus, Lily and the others, read lots of books and be sorted to Slytherin. When Scorp said that, Draco smirked at his wife as she pouts but smiled nonetheless. The dinner ended with the three Malfoys talking happily and a yawning Scorpius as he rubs his eyes.


	2. BONUS

"Thank you." He said as he kisses Hermiones' lips.

"What for?" She questions.

"For giving me a son that I have now and for giving me a family."He whispered, as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"H-how did-?"

"I've know for a while." He interrupted as he gave her a smile. "Now let's go to bed wife."

"I love you Draco." She whispers as she laid her head to his chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
